Current airport capacity is largely controlled by the hours of operation (which are largely confined to daylight hours to prevent noise pollution in the airport environs) and the frequency with which planes can be brought in and out of the airport. A pacing item in landing and takeoff frequency is the time necessary for the dissipation of wake vortices produced by planes in motion. The size and intensity of wake vortices are determined by the size and weight of the aircraft, and can pose turbulent conditions in the wake of wide body airplanes. In worst case scenarios, these vortices can be strong enough to cause airplane crashes. This problem has been recognized for several decades, and a number of approaches have been suggested to alleviate this problem. However, many proposed solutions have proven to be ineffective or otherwise unsuitable for practical applications. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved techniques for handling the effects of wing tip vortices.